<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One With Billowy by elioolivercmbyntrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864115">The One With Billowy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elioolivercmbyntrash/pseuds/elioolivercmbyntrash'>elioolivercmbyntrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elio &amp; Oliver Fluffy Ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Billowy, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, just pure bliss, nose kisses, pure fluff, sleepy breakfast, sleepy mornings, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elioolivercmbyntrash/pseuds/elioolivercmbyntrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy sunday mornings are made for coffee and pancakes. Domestic fluff in under 500 words 🙂</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver/Elio Perlman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elio &amp; Oliver Fluffy Ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One With Billowy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Characters are not mine.</p>
<p>I do belong to them though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Oliver wakes, Elio’s side of the bed is empty. He frowns, and checks his phone. It’s 8am; far too early on a Sunday. He stretches, groans, takes a piss and goes to find Elio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elio sits at the small breakfast bar, sipping coffee in Oliver’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Knicks</span>
  </em>
  <span> mug and reading a dog-eared paperback copy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heart of Darkness</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His curls are sticking up in every direction. He’s wearing Billowy and a pair of boxer shorts. Billowy doesn’t hang off his shoulders as much as it once did; there’s some muscle on his arms and chest from sporadic gym sessions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver remembers how Elio had asked him to give Billowy to him, how much it had ached when they said goodbye at the train station in B., how his lip had swollen from holding back the tears. Elio had told him that he’d never allowed Mafalda to wash it because he wanted to cling to Oliver’s smell, and how he’d sometimes wear it and masturbate while thinking of Oliver. When Elio goes on tour, he always takes Billowy with him. Elio calls it his lucky charm, but Oliver knows that it’s really a security blanket, an anti-homesickness pill. Elio never has it with him when he’s performing at home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver fills Elio’s Mickey Mouse mug with coffee and places it on the breakfast bar. Elio looks up from his novel, smiles, and goes back to reading. There are bags under Elio’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Sunday,” says Oliver. He walks behind Elio and begins to massage his shoulders, neck and back. “If you’re so sleepy, why don’t you get a few more hours sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> sleepy,” says Elio, yawning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, honey, you’re drinking out of my mug. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> sleepy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” says Elio. “I’ve been up since 4am, thanks to jetlag. Ugh, that massage is so nice. Don’t stop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You hated it when I touched your shoulder like that before,” says Oliver. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, I was trying to hate you,” Elio says. “Didn’t work, though, did it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver chuckles. “Well, since we’re both awake, why don’t I make us breakfast? Waffles? Pancakes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Blueberry pancakes, please,” says Elio. "I'll put on some more coffee."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elio hops off the bar stool and puts the coffee pot on as Oliver leans against the kitchen counter as he begins to make a pancake mix. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" asks Oliver.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I just, I love these moments," says Elio. He reaches up and kisses Oliver on the nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Me too," says Oliver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>